Superman vs Castiel
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: When Castiel is sent to the DC Universe he comes across with less than noble intentions. But why was Castiel sent to the DC Universe and will he live through his fight with the Man Of Steel for it to matter?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel appeared in an all white flash. A thundering boom exploded from the sky as he appeared in Metropolis. He looked around and saw no one was paying much attention to him. His explosive entrance must have gone unnoticed under lesser eyes.

People were still talking on their cell phones or rushing from one place to another.

Castiel didn't know much about this Earth but it didn't seem that different so far. He was still sporting the vessel of Jimmy Novak but his clothes were dirty. He had neglected to shave as well.

If Jimmy was still inside of him he probably would be dying for nourishment of any kind but Castiel had no such need for that. He knew in order to blend in better he should remove the smell of his clothes but how others viewed him was the least of his concerns.

He was hit with a mental message. _Castiel demons on this plane not only threaten this world but reality itself. They can't succeed. You have to stop them. _Before he could question anything else like where to find the demons the voice stopped.

Even for a Celestial being the telepathetic message was overwhelming. His knees buckled and he thought he would collapse.

_That message must have come from God to have that effect _he gathered his bearings. Castiel used his powers and started to teleport around the strange city. He didn't know what he was looking for but seconds after he started teleporting he knew what he saw. It was a purple scaled demon with shrouded eyes, a fork tongue and no nose. It was trying to pass itself off as a normal human. Castiel picked up the demon from the back of his neck.

"How many of you are there?" He growled. The demon who was an overweight man with thinning white hair and in a grey business suit started to wheeze. "I don't know what you're talking about. Honest." Castiel looked from the corner of his eye and saw a red and blue clad figure from the sky start to charge him.

Clark Kent had seen a flash of lightning from out the window of the Daily Planet.

"Hey Lois," Lois wearing her purple skirt and white shirt looked up. "Did you see that odd white flash?" Lois gave him a puzzled look.

"No but maybe Superman should investigate." Clark chuckled a bit. All she was missing was an over the top wink to complete the cliché.

He scanned the Daily Planet and noticed no one had reacted to the white flash. Clark ran towards the room and started to change at super speed. Leaping off the roof and joining with the wind he started to dart around Metropolis. When he flew around Metropolis he noticed a stranger wearing a trench coat holding another man and spouting something about demons.

_I was expecting some magical based threat from the white flash. Still maybe there is more to this nut job that meets the eye. _Superman shoving his way to the man punched him. _Have to be careful I want to knock him out. Not kill him. _He hit him with a carefully placed blow.

Castiel had dropped the man but seemed only annoyed from the hit. _I saw his speed. He could have hit me a lot harder but you didn't. This being isn't some type of Angel but I can't waste time on this_.

Castiel faced the red and blue clad figure. "I don't know who you are but you are interfering in a vital mission."

Making his famous pose in a clear voice the red and blue clad figure "The name is Superman and I would care you not to harass the people of this city" Castiel grabbed Superman by his wrist and tossed him to the opposite edge of the street. _I don't have to worry about not hitting him hard enough. He's in the same class as Captain Marvel_

Castiel turned around when a car got rammed into him. Before completely recovering a red and blue blur crushed through the car and started to throw a flurry of punches at him.

Castiel had never seen someone fight with such strength of will. _He fights with the true spirit of an angel. _Moving as complete blurs invisible to the naked eye the two of them traded blow for blow. The city quaked and buildings shook but neither would give an inch to the other. Castiel hit Superman again and again.

His vessel started to feel it and he exerted more power. Losing complete concept of time he had no idea how many times he clashed with Superman. No matter how much effort he put in Superman would not only take his blows but hit back harder than before.

Castiel lifted Superman with his strength and tossed him through a skyscraper. Superman twisted his body around and flew like a missile to Castiel. Castiel shoved his hands enough to block.

They were fighting between nanoseconds but on another plane of existence a large breeze whipped through the air. After the blitz Castiel felt wet in his chest. He noticed he was bleeding. _That's impossible he was somehow able to damage my vessel even slightly? _Superman was about to charge again. "Enough!" Castiel waved his hands and time stopped. He needed a breather.

To his amazement Superman was still moving. _That's impossible no one can resist my time stop_ Castiel noticed just how weak he was moving anyways and was about to attack again when he was stopped.

"Enough fighting," a voice boomed and he looked up to see a green and white robed figure descending down. Castiel sensed instantly it was an Angel.

The green and white figure snapped its fingers and they all appeared in Metropolis. "Superman your intentions were well but Castiel is an Angel sent here for a mission." Superman nodded his head.

"I know you wouldn't stop us Spectre if it wasn't important." He nodded his head. "Castiel was stopping a demon that is part of a cult to resurrect Xenith who is prophesied to destroy the multiverse after judgment of good or evil."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is this Xenith figure I've never heard of them."

Superman spoke examining the figure. He had spent much of his energy resisting the time stop of his enemy but willed himself not to fall.

_Resisting the effects of reality warping and time always take a massive toll. Even without those this Angel is clearly powerful. _

Castiel touched his vessel over where blood from his chest had split. _I can't believe I was damaged during our battle_. The Specter looked preoccupied and then turned his attention back to them.

"I must apologize" his hollow voice rang.

"I was preoccupied with the others." Raising a hand the Specter made a gesture and Castiel glowed.

"I was given permission to allow you to access more of your powers without any strain on you or your vessel."

A quick thought ran through Superman's mind. _I would love to see how Bruce would react to this. _Superman and Castiel both had similar looks

"what are you talking about others?" although only Superman raised an eyebrow. He turned to them.

"Xenith is a dark God. It's a cosmic entity who tried to wipe out the multiverse itself. Locked away from the others it was sealed forever across dimensional gateways. Never meant to escape from its prison until the time"

Castiel answered before Superman.

"What is the time?" Castiel husked.

"Xenith is supposed to only exist at a time when good and evil no longer exist. If Xenith is resurrected before then it will judge Good or Evil and wipe one of them out. Without the balance the universe will destroy itself."

The Specter started to fly through the air.

"In the case Xenith is brought across the planes of existence I must ready Heaven's army." Without another word they were gone.

Superman and Castiel both faced each other.

"I must apologize if my actions seemed rash." Superman extended his hand. Castiel gave a vacant look.

"I understand you thought your city was in danger." The two of them exchanged an awkward handshake.

"Let's go save the universe again." Superman was about to pick Castiel up when he noticed he had started to float.

"I can fly although not in the same manner."

Going up into the atmosphere Superman called "we don't know where that demon went or its powers but I heard unusual activity in a few parts of the world this morning."

Castiel had no idea what the man was talking about. _I don't know what he is referring to. So much about this world is…alien. I'm not sure if I like it. This being possessed abilities on the same level as members of my garrison and much higher than demons yet acts like his abilities are commonplace. _

Superman darted into space and adjusted his vocal cords. He had no idea if this would work or not.

"Hal the universe is being threatened from a dark God called Xenith. I could appreciate the Corps help on this."

Knowing he didn't have time to wait around he zoomed to Castiel. The man in the trenchcoat seemed to be looking at the whole world at once.

"That one moving at a blur he moves faster than you." Superman nodded his head and grinned a little.

"I'm not the only super powered being in my world. I would love The Flash to help us but I think we can handle it."

Before Castiel could ask Superman how often events like this occurred he was told they should start to move. The two of them flew around the world as swiftly as possible.

On the third cycle both of them stopped at a jungle in South America.

"I thought I noticed something unusual on that second trip."

The two stopped at the entrance of a run down muddled cave. On the side of the wall was a black sigil in charcoal.

"An angel sigil" Castiel breathed. He shut his eyes.

"It prevents me from entering the cave."

Superman gave a half grin.

"I guess it means we are at the right place." Heat vision exploded from Superman's eyes and cut its way through the left portion of the cave.

The two both entered the cave to a large bonfire. Purple haze with shaking ambers was drowned from demons chanting an incantation in Latin.

The demon with the purple scaled skin, shrouded eyes and no nose stood in the center. The rest all looked similar but were either a crimson red or a pine green.

Superman used his speed and ran straight into one. Knocking two of them together and then throwing a third at a group of others. Castiel touched one on the forehead but his smite had no effect.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Castiel took a blow to the face but stood his ground. He responded by putting pressure on the demons neck in a squeeze.

Superman turned in time to see one shooting a flame breath at him. He raised his hands instinctively but felt the flames. _Magic of course_ _this couldn't be easy. _

More demons surrounded him and he used his cape for cover. Swarmed by five or six at once he threw himself into the crowd. A scratch from one of them was enough to make Superman hoping the Green Lanterns would respond.

His ice breath gave him some breathing room. _I wonder if the other angels being sent across the dimensions are having this much trouble. _

Castiel was finding success with an odd weapon.

Twisting one against the other he stabbed both of them with the white blade and they fell to the ground.

"Give up you fools." The purple demon moaned.

He must have been chanting the whole time. Superman used his heat vision to melt the book. "I still know the rest of the spell!" the demon cried in triumph.

He didn't know about Castiel but he felt like they had been fighting for hours.

The purple demon charged at Superman with a blade. Slicing through his chest they twisted the blade in his shoulder. Castiel was about to react when he turned around and blocked a hit.

Superman smashed his battered fists into the demons side.

Stumbling back Castiel made a grab for its tongue. Both were in mutual pain but exerting more of his power singed its tongue. Castiel held the demon above him towards a few others that had regrouped Castiel announced.

"You no longer have your book and your master can't speak. I recommend you give up." One demon a shade of red muttered.

"There are other Gods. We will be victorious yet." Then the group vanished in a huff of gray smoke. Only the purple demon remained.

"Looks like all your friends are gone." The purple demon gave a small wail.

Superman and Castiel exited the cave.

They felt signs of relief but exhaustion. Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps were directly in front of them.

"Who's your friend?" Hal asked with a short hum over the air.

Castiel moved forward. "My name is Castiel. He's an Angel for the Lord." Hal grinned like an idiot. "Has he met Bruce yet?"

The Specter appeared again descending from the sky.

"The attack on this plane has been thwarted. Castiel and Superman I thank you both for your assistance." Turning to Castiel. "I will return you to your time."

In a blinding flash Castiel and the purple demon were gone.

"Where did you send them?" A member of the corps asked.

"The demon will await judgement from above and Castiel was sent to his normal plane."

"Lanterns although you are not Angels other planes need assistance. Will you help?"

Hal looked at his ring. Seeing it spark he gave his trademark foolhardy grin. "Do you even have to ask?"

Back on his normal dimension Castiel got ready to find Sam and Dean. _That was certainly...interesting _was all he mused.


End file.
